Forest Of Death
by This-person-over-here
Summary: "Everyone was quiet until Blaine gasped. "Where did Sam go!" He whispered, searching for his friend. A dark figure emerged behind Blaine, wrapping his masculine arms around Blaine, lifting him up. The entire group screamed in fear, Marley, Tina and Ryder running into the woods. Blaine squirmed, trying to get released from the figure's grip."
1. Camping Trip

**Hi babes! So, if you don't already know, this is a rewrite of the story, 'Forest.' I didn't like the turnout of it so I decided to rewrite since my writing abilities have changed over a while. This takes place during season 4 after their regionals win. PS I am making Blam canon in this... I need them together. But not** **immediately, probs next chapter. Your welcome.**

* * *

Mr. Schuester knew these kids had a lot they had to do before nationals. They needed to finish a setlist, make a dance for each song, decide who gets solos and also watch for Sue trying to destroy them. But they have been working hard. He knew they deserve a weekend break.

He decided on a camping trip the following weekend. Since it was a long weekend, they'd get three days and two nights. He informed the club that day and told them to get permission slips from their parents signed. After school, he called some alumni to be chaperones. And by some, he meant all. Thankfully, they all said yes.

* * *

"Emma, it's only a weekend. I will call you in case something happens." He explained to the panicking red head. Emma, being herself, was worried that someone would get hurt. "That is not helping me, Will!" She continued. "There could be an accident, a car could crash, what if the children get hurt or worse!"

Will ended up calming her down and explained everything would be fine. She reminded him to call when they get there.

* * *

The drive to the campsite was long and horrendous. Everyone was on the bus, with a few people in a car behind, including Quinn, Santana, Finn, Joe and Sue for some reason. Will decided to bring Shannon as well since she is a close friend to the glee club. As the bus reached the spot, the group all started to gather their things. The bus came to a complete stop and everyone exited the two vehicles.

It was nice clearing. Fresh green grass was surrounded by trees that led into the deep forest. A lake sat next to them, a dock as well.

"Mr Schue, Sue cut off my dreads!" Joe shouted. Everyone's gazes went from Joe, slowly shifting to Sue. She held scissors in one hand and the severed dreadlocks in the other. "I have no idea what he's talking about." She claimed before tossing the hair in some bushes. Joe let out a weak sob, Sugar hugging him.

Everyone began setting up their tents, partnering up for who would share tents. People soon gathered firewood and as night fell, they roasted marshmallows and hotdogs. They, obviously, sang some songs around the fire.

"So, what now?" Marley asked. Puck smirked and looked around. "Have you ever heard the story of The Virgil Family?" He asked with a menacing grin. Finn groaned. "Really, this story?"

"Shut it, Hudson." Puck shot back.

His face illuminating in the fire light, he gazed around the circle of his friends. "The Virgil Family were inbreds. They were monsters, killers in fact. They hunted down everyone in the woods, murdering them in the most gruesome ways. There's the father and mother, and their two children. Each have killed so many and it is rumored that they live in these woods."

Everyone, who were all just smiling at the story, now had expressions of interest and fear. "Two girls went looking for their friends here once. The others were all killed, left to hang in the trees. One girl ran to find help, but the family got her. They chopped off her head and the other witnessed it, attempted to kill the parents with an ax. She did it and fled the scene, getting the police. They never found the bodies or the family."

Everyone was in pure silence, only noise was the fire crackle and the animals in the dark. "That's bullshit." Jake said. The others giggled, but stopped as soon as a snap of a twig sounded from the dark. Everyone was quiet until Blaine gasped. "Where did Sam go?!" He whispered, searching for his friend.

A dark figure emerged behind Blaine, wrapping his masculine arms around Blaine, lifting him up. The entire group screamed in fear, Marley, Tina and Ryder running into the woods. Blaine squirmed, trying to get released from the figure's grip. "We need to do something!" Quinn shouted as she stood with a tree branch. Puck suddenly started laughing, confusing everyone.

"Nice job, Evans!" Puck complimented. Blaine immediately flipped his head to see a grinning Sam. He pouted as Sam put him down. "Hey, Tina, Miley and Rick ran away." Rachel called as everyone calmed down. The group all looked at her. "Marley and Ryder." Kurt corrected.

Sam grabbed Blaine's hand. "Come on, let's go find Tina." He said. Blaine started blushing as Sam dragged him into the woods. Jake stood next, deciding to search for Marley. Finn and Will decided to find Ryder while the others waited for them to return.

* * *

Marley was panting as she ran through the trees. Had anyone else made it? Was Jake okay? Or Kitty, Unique and Ryder?

She stopped for a minute, taking in some air. Leaning against a tree, Marley reached for her phone. Mr. Schue said there would be no signal, but she had to try. She raised her phone up, moving around to get a signal. She eventually gave up, frustrated. She turned around to see a figure walking towards her. She screamed before running again. "HELP ME!"

"Marley, wait!" She heard a familiar voice shout. She turned to see the figure run to her. It was Jake. She sighed in relief, hugging him. "Oh, god, I thought he got you!"

Jake laughed. "No, it's fine. Puck and Sam pranked us all." He explained. Marley closed her eyes and shook her head. "That wasn't funny." She pouted. Jake looked above her and frowned. "Guys, come on, you already got us." He shouted. Marley turned and saw a man dressed in worn down clothes. She grabbed him arm and pulled him back. "Jake, come on." She demanded.

The man started walking to them, a hunting knife in hand. "It's a joke." Jake replied to her, but she was persistant.

"I don't think it's fake!" She yelled.

"Marley-"

"JAKE, LOOK OUT!"

Jake turned his head to see the man next to him, pulling the knife back and thrusting it to Jake, cutting his throat. He took a shaky breath, blood poured down his shirt. He looked to Marley.

"Run."

* * *

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! Stay around for chapter 2, coming soon.**


	2. Missing Friends

Marley screamed as Jake was pushed to the ground. She quickly turned, running from the killer. Sobbing as she stumbled, Marley didn't look back once. "Someone help me!" She found herself tripping, landing on the road. She looked around her, no noises. No one was following her. She started to cross the street, looking down to see if a car was coming.

Marley was almost across the street when she reentered the woods. She came to a stop as she heard heavy breathing beside her. She took out her phone and turned on her flashlight, pointing it to the sound. A deformed girl stared at her, snarling. She screamed, backing away from her into the road.

Her eyes stung as a light came speeding towards her. Facing it, Marley realized it was a truck before letting out a scream. She turned and ran down the road, the truck chasing after her. Her phone slipped out of her hand and hit the ground, cracking. She turned her head to see the truck was just inches behind her. "NO!" She cried before being hit by the truck.

Rolling over the hood and flipping over the truck. Her limp body slammed against the ground. Blood was coming out of her forehead and her cheek was scraped.

* * *

Sam and Blaine walked through the forest together, calling Tina, Marley and Ryder. "Where are they?" Sam muttered to himself. Blaine sighed, looking around for the others, or Tina at least. He was about to say something when he stepped in a hole, tripping. Before he hit the ground, Sam's arms wrapped around him, pulling him back up and turning Blaine to face him.

Blaine stared at Sam's face, mainly at his eyes. "Thanks." He whispered. Sam was still holding him. Blaine pushed his arms away. "Let's go... erm... find Tina." He said awkwardly.

Sam snapped into reality and nodded, scratching the back of his head. That's when they heard a scream. They looked to where it came from and then to each other. "Was that Marley?"

Another scream. The boys ran towards it, the screams continuing and mixing with shouts for help. The boys ran onto the road and looked around. "Sam, Blaine!" Tina shouted while leaving the woods with Will, Finn and Ryder. "I think Marley was screaming." Sam stated. Ryder gulped. "Where is she?" He asked with concern. Tina shrieked, pointing down the road. A body sat in the road.

The six ran to the body, looking at it to see it's Marley. "Oh, god!" Ryder mumbles, putting a hand over his mouth. Will got down on his knees, searching for a pulse. "She's alive, but we need to get her help!"

Finn told Tina to go find the others and bring the car. She started running down the road, going as quickly as possible. After about five minutes, she found the clearing. She ran down the dirt road into the clearing, tripping and slamming hard on the ground. Most of the others saw and ran to her aid. "Tina, what's wrong?!" Mike cried. Tina took a few breaths before explaining. "They need someone to bring the car and drive her to a hospital.

Mike, Joe and Puck got in the car, driving to the spot. Will, Sam and Ryder lifted Marley into the car, Ryder got in with her. "I need to make sure she's okay." He said. The car drove off, leaving Will, Sam and Blaine in the middle of the road. Sam put his arm around Blaine, who had started crying.

"They'll be back by tomorrow." Will said as he led the teens back to the campsite.

* * *

 _7:45 AM_

Kitty was the first to awaken, noticing how empty her tent was, she remembered last night. She exited her tent, running her hands through her blonde hair. She looked around, noticing the car wasn't there. "Hey, everyone up!" She cried. "Get up, now!"

Everyone started jumping out of their tents, some of the guys grabbing fallen tree branches for weapons. "They aren't back yet!" She yelled. Sugar walked up to the group. "Jake never came back either." She said. Everyone gave questioning looks. "What is happening?" Mercedes asked under her breath.

Sue walked past Mercedes. "Well, 'Cedes, it seems Bill Murray over here," She said, pointing to Will. "Lost all his students and his hair gel. So, how about we all quit this club?"

Bieste walked to her with concern. "Sue, there are six people missing. You could show some empathy." She said.

"We should send a search party to find them on foot." Finn suggested. Santana smirked and clapped her hands. "Oh, look, an idea worth something." She snickered, making a few people chuckle. Rachel and Will nodded. "It's not a bad idea. I mean, I don't want anyone else lost, but we need to find them." Will decided.

"I'll go." Shannon said. Artie and Mercedes volunteered next. Tina and Kurt also volunteered. The five of them made their way to the road and began walking down the seemingly endless road.

* * *

 _12:00 PM_

"We have been walking forever." Artie said ironically. Tina, who had so much pain in her leg, hit Artie in the back of the head. "We'll have to find something soon." Shannon said eagerly.

Kurt pointed ahead. "Hey, a gas station! We can ask for help there." He exclaimed, leading the group to the station. They all hoped they could get help. They didn't even notice when they stepped over fresh blood.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to vote for who you want/think will survive! And if you can, tell some people about this story! :)**


	3. Cat & Mouse

**TBH I LOVE THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

Shannon knocked on the gas station door. No one answered. "Hello?" She yelled. Tina crossed her arms, shaking her head. "I don't think anyone's here." She declared as she looked at the building. Artie looked around. Something wasn't right. Shannon sighed, biting her lip and looking side to side. "There's gotta be someone here." She whispered to herself. Turning to the others, she nodded and said, "Split up and find anyone who could help us."

Artie and Tina went to the left side of the gas station while Mercedes and Kurt went to the right. Shannon stayed up front incase anyone was coming up.

Artie was being pushed by Tina down the side of the structure. "I was thinking, why isn't anyone here? I mean, those tanks look like they haven't been used in years but the building looks like it was recently repainted." He explained. Tina looked at the building then back at the tanks. "Holy shit, Artie, you're right."

Artie suddenly grabbed his wheels, stopping the pair. "What's wrong?" Tina asked, suddenly on alert. Artie pointed to a sliding door. "It's open." He stated. Tina let go of the wheelchair and walked to the door. Artie looked at her as she entered. "Stay here, yell if anything happens." She said.

Tina entered the dark room, looking around for any sources of light or life. She stepped quietly and slowly. The only sound was her breathing, which got heavier as she walked further. She kept walking, the room got even darker. Tina grabbed her phone and was about to turn on the light when she stepped on something, tripping. She gasped as she fell, landing on her stomach. Her phone slid away from her. Blindly reaching for it, she grabbed it and flipped the flashlight app on. She pointed it to what she tripped over, instantly regretting it.

Mike was dead.

Blood covered his checker shirt and jeans, some dripping from his forehead. She was having a panic attack, breathing quick, heavy breaths. She moved the light and saw Jake and Joe's bodies as well. Tina scrambled away from the bodies, opening her mouth in a loud scream.

Artie looked to her as she ran out in tears. "Mike, Joe and Jake are dead!" She whispered hoarsely. Artie glanced inside the building. "Whatchu talkin' 'bout Tina?" He asked.

Movement in the woods next to them made them both shush, looking in. Tina was shaking. "Oh, dear god, no." She whispered. Artie scanned the trees when a spear flew out swiftly, impaling his chest. He gasped in shock, Tina shrieking before falling down, another spear going her way hit the glass instead. Tina stumbled to her feet, running to the front.

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes gasped at what they found. Poor Marley was on the ground dead, leaning against the building. "Marley!" Mercedes gasped as she knelt next to the teen. Marley's eyes shot open. "Merc-edes... Kurt." She whispered. Kurt shook his head. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"A man... A girl... from Puck's story..."

"It's real?" Mercedes asked in disbelief. Marley nodded. "They killed Jake and Joe. I don't know about the other two."

Kurt opened his house to say something when an ax struck Marley's head, breaking into it. Blood hit Mercedes, who looked up to see the woman. She pulled the ax out, Kurt pulling Mercedes. "Come on!" He shouted as the woman followed behind them.

Shannon heard all the screaming and looked to see Tina run out from her side. "Where's Artie?!" She shouted. Tina sobbed as she slid on the dirt in front of the coach. "Th-Th..." She sobbed. "They're all dead! All of them!" Bieste's eyes widened as she heard her say that. She then turned to see Mercedes and Kurt run out. The woman came out from behind them.

"Get behind me!" Bieste demanded the teens. They all ran to the gas tanks while the woman swung the ax at Shannon, but she ducked under the weapon. Shannon uppercut the woman, making her drop her ax and fall to the ground. Shannon grabbed it, raising it over her head and hit the woman with it. Blood pooled around her body.

Shannon looked back at the teens. "She's dead..." She confirmed. She motioned to the road. "We need to tell the others."

"COACH!" Kurt shouted suddenly.

Shannon turned to see the brother, who screamed and kicked her to the ground. He then got on top of her with a spear, placing it on her heart. "Run!" She yelled to the kids. They did, unknowingly splitting up.

The man shoved the spear through her, making her groan in pain. "S-stay away f-from my kids..."

Tina ran back around the building, the man following. She ran against a gate, shaking it. "NO!" She shouted as she realized it was locked. She turned back and ran back, turning into the woods. The man grunted, turning around to see Kurt and Mercedes running across the road. He snarled, chasing after them.

"Kurt, he's coming!" Mercedes yelled as they ran together. "And he's fast!" He was right on their tails, ready to take down either of them. He pulled out his knife and pulled his arm back. Mercedes glanced back, seeing him aiming. "KUR-!"

The knife stabbed Kurt in his back, making him fall. Mercedes stopped and started running to him. "No, Mercedes! Run!" He demanded. Mercedes saw the man walking to them. Tears streamed down her face as she stood, shaking her head. "I'm sorry..." She whispered before running. The man pulled the knife out of Kurt's back, placing it to his throat before cutting it open.

The man then looked up to see Mercedes crawl under the barb wire fence into a field of grass. She stood, continuing her running. "Help!" She screamed.

"Mercedes, this way!" Tina shouted from the woods. Mercedes saw her run out and waving her arms. "HURRY!" She yelled. Mercedes saw the man was almost under the wire, so she continued running. Mercedes was almost there when she stepped on a bear trap, the teeth closing on her leg. She screamed in pain and fear, falling forward on her stomach. Tina screeched, about to run to her when two strong arms grabbed her.

"Tina, stop, it's me!" Puck said to her.

"There's nothing we can do." He continued with sadness. Tina's cries mixed with Mercedes' pleas for help. Tina held her arm out for Mercedes, sobbing her name. Mercedes did the same. The man approached her, grabbing the chain for the trap. "No! NO!" Tina screamed. The man pulled Mercedes back, the trap ripping her skin made her scream in agony.

Puck and Tina were stuck there, in shock with watching what was happening. Mercedes cried out as the killer raised the knife and stuck it into her stomach multiple times. Her screams could be heard from miles away. Puck snapped out of the shock and realized the man was coming. "Tina, come on, run!"

The two began running. They didn't check to see where this guy was, they didn't care. They wanted to find safety. Puck took them to a turn where they entered a clearing with cars in it. It was a junkyard. "Find a car or something that's useful. Now!" He whispered. The ran around the entire place, not finding a working car. Most of them were rusted and had either no tires or one tire. Puck approached a tow truck, smiling as he saw it wasn't rusted. "Tina, look!" He whisper yelled to her. She looked at him when the truck lights turned on. "Oh no..."

* * *

 _6:00 PM_

The rest of the group were stuck at the campsite, still waiting for the others. The ten teenagers decided to play football, Sam and Santana were the captains. Sam chose Finn, Rachel, Blaine and Unique, while Santana chose the other two Unholy Trinity members, Quinn and Brittany, as well as Kitty and Sugar.

Sue walked up to Will and crossed her arms. "What is it, Sue?" Will asked impatiently. Sue showed him the time. "Almost twelve hours ago, we sent a group to find the others. They aren't back yet."

"Why do you care?"

Sue placed a hand to her chest as if she was offended. "I take offense to that. I actually care for these kids safety."

"You tried shooting Brittany out of a canon." Will said.

"Not important." Sue interjected. "My point is something must have happened." She said. Will tensed up. He knew she was right. "Just give them a few hours." He said.


	4. Help

**Started school, haven't been able to write anything. This chapters short, nothing special, just a filler.**

* * *

8:30 PM

The sun had began setting and Kitty had enough. "Screw this!" She shouted. Will stopped her, grabbing her arm. "No, we can't risk losing anyone else." He said.

"There are ten people missing currently, we've already lost everyone." Kitty snapped. "Who wants to join me?" Everyone was silent. Kitty sneered at them before walking on. "Bitches." Rachel sighed and stood, running after her. "Hey, I'm coming with you!" She yelled. Finn chased after them. "Wait up!"

Sugar and Sam followed, as well as the others. Will and Sue began to follow them. Will stated, "If we don't find them-"

"We keep looking." Kitty interrupted.

It was pitch black as the group approached a single street light. "Hey, a gas station!" Blaine pointed out. The group all saw it and started walking towards it, except Kitty. "Wait..." She said. "Quinn, Santana, Blaine, Finn, come with me." They nodded, following Kitty to a junkyard.

"Something isn't right here..." She whispered. The others gave confused glances. "Alright, Quinn 2, What do you mean?" Santana asked her. Kitty shook her head, shrugging as she couldn't give an answer. She looked to her right and grabbed her phone, turning the light on. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight.

* * *

Will, Sue, Unique, Sugar, Sam, Brittany and Rachel approached the door, Rachel, Sam and Brittany standing a few feet behind the others. As Will knocked his hand against the door, Rachel looked down at the dry blood on the ground. She gasped, poking Sam and Brittany so they would look. "Mr Schue, we should keep walking!" Sam yelled.

"No, we need he-"

Rachel cut in. "Mr. Schue, there is blood on the ground!" She yelled. Everyone turned to face her in shock. Will shifted uncomfortably and looked. "What are you talking about?" He whispered, his voice breaking. Rachel had tears falling from her eyes. "I... I think one of our friends was murdered... or all..."

"All." A voice said.

Everyone then turned to face Tina, who was with the others. "That story Puck told us was real." She said. "They killed Jake, Marley, Ryder, Joe and Mike first. Then we came to find them and he killed Artie and Bieste, then Kurt, Mercedes and Puck. I escaped..."

The door to the gas station opened and a man with a mallet hit Will roughly on the head with it. Everyone screamed and immediately ran separate ways. The man walked to the woods, following the first of many teens. Will's satellite phone started ringing. He weakly reached for it with his bloody hand.

"Will?" Emma asked over the phone as he groaned. "Will, what's going on? Are you alright?"

"Every... Everyone's... Dead... Mur... Murdered..." He muttered before closing his eyes and leaving Emma on the phone in tears.


	5. Murder

I haven't updated in forever... Sorry

* * *

Quinn, Santana and Brittany ran together, before Brittany fell to her knees, the other two running to her side. "Come on, hun, we need to go." Santana demanded. Brittany was in tears, shaking her head. "I can't, Santana, I can't..." She sobbed. Quinn looked around, looking for the killer. "You will die here unless you get up." Quinn harshly whispered before holding her hand to her friend. Brittany took a shaky breather before taking her hand and standing. The two blondes ran, Santana beginning to follow them when the man appeared behind her, throwing her against a tree. Britt turned and screamed as he held up a machete.

"COME ON!" Santana screamed. "BRING IT ON, DICKLESS!" The man swung, Santana ducking under the blade as it hit the tree. Quinn grabbed a large branch and let out a yell before swinging it at the massive man. The man stumbled before grabbing it as Quinn swung again and snapping it. The unholy trinity got together, arms around each other as the man paced to them. The girls looked away when a voice shouted, "Hey, Bald Christina Aguilera!"

Everyone looked to see Sue with a rock and she chucked it at the man's face. She then picked up a knife and jumped on the man's back, stabbing him. The man flipped her over his shoulder before shoving her against another tree and grabbing the machete. He thrust it to her, impaling her stomach and sticking her to the tree.

"COACH SUE; NO!; DAMN YOU, BASTARD!" The three girls screamed. Sue slowly looked to them. "Go..." She whispered weakly. The girls ran away in tears. Sue looked back at the man. "You stay away from my girls..."

The man took the knife Sue had from his back and approached her. He put it against her temple and shoved it in, killing her.

* * *

Sugar and Unique ran through a clearing, hands together and gasping for air. Unique pulled Sugar to get her to stop. "Wh-Where do you think the others are?" Sugar asked, looking around. Unique shrugged before looking for the killer. "I think we can stay for a few minutes." She said.

"YOU BASTARD!" They heard a voice scream. Sugar gasped. "That was Santana!" She whispered as her hands covered her mouth. "I know my moms' voices anywhere." Unique rolled her eyes. "I get it, you're the Brittana love child, but let's go."

Brittany, Santana and Quinn ran from the woods to the other girls. "Come on, we need to leave!" Quinn said through gritted teeth. The five girls began to run together as the killer exited the woods. Unique turned her head and stopped running. "Unique, come on!" Sugar pleaded. Unique shook her head and faced the approaching killer.

"I've faced bullies, hecklers and evil bitches at school. I don't go down without a fight!" She yelled before running to the killer.

The four others ran, hearing Unique's cries of fight and terror. Eventually they stopped. Sugar was crying as she could tell her friend was dead.

* * *

Kitty and Sam crawled out from under the truck, running to Mr. Schuester. "No, Mr. Schue, NO!" Kitty cried. Sam picked up the satellite Phone and got a hold of someone. "Please, help, someone is killing everyone!"

As Sam was on the phone, Kitty watched as the man emerged from the woods with two bodies. "Sam." She whispered. "We need to go..."

The killer stared at them, dropping the bodies. "Sam?!" Kitty called. Sam was frantically speaking on the phone. "SAM?!" Kitty called louder. The killer was a few feet in front of them.

 **"SAM, WATCH OUT!"**


End file.
